


Gene Has Doubts

by talkingtothesky



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mirror Sex, Sub Gene, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2011-04-05
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene wants Sam but he isn't quite ready to be taken by him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gene Has Doubts

**Author's Note:**

> Backdated crossposting - originally posted [here](http://talkingtothesky.livejournal.com/173029.html) (f-locked entry).

When Gene turns his head away from Sam’s third attempt to kiss him, he knows he’s in trouble. He doesn’t expect Sam to pin his arms behind his back and drag him across the room to stand in front of the full-length mirror adorning the fancy wardrobe in Sam’s new flat.

 

“Look at you,” Sam murmurs, deceptively soft, with a darker, dangerous edge. He slowly tongues a broad stripe along Gene’s jawbone, staring into Gene’s eyes in the mirror the whole time. It makes Gene both furious and desperate to surrender. “I want you to see how _right_ this is.”


End file.
